Project Ressurection
Project Ressurection was a breakthrough in medical history. Perhaps the biggest breakthrough of all time. Exploration in Temploral Engineering allowed people from the past to be ressurect into the future by copying the original and sending thecopy to die in place of the orginal which is then brought to through time to this time period. First Presentation The project which was created by Micheal Trillion was first considered a hoax, but when Nigrash contemplate how many time Micheal Trillion had succeeded he decieded be their for the presentation. He told Erex Malren to also come. The Galactic Council was requested to come as well. As they grouped around the machinery to watch the presentation, Micheal pulled one Erex out of the group and aksed him to sit down in the nearby chair. He then had him plugged in to several machines close to a gateway, that would generate a portal to the past. As Erex remembered her Micheal worked the controls until through the gateway a clear image shown of when Erex had seen her last alive. Micheal Trillion captured the moment and out walked Quorra Malren, very much alive and slightly confused on how she got here. Through the view screen they witness her copy die as she had so many years ago. Everyone even Nigrash gasped is in awe by the feat. As Micheal unplugged Erex Malren from the machine, he allowed Quorra Malren and Erex to reunited as Nigrash wanted to be next to rescue his own wife from her death so many years ago. Erex jumped out of his chair and running at her and picking her up he began to cry a black substance many people didn't know Taiidans were even capable of tears as they had no tear ducts. He cried his own blood which was black as all Codex soldiers. Erex began to tell her about their daughter and he was married fue to diplomatic reasons after being alone for 250 years. Michael Trillion had his first insight on how Taiidan males treat their wives and was beside himself on how someone who is capable of geonicide and murder could have feelings such as compassion. Erex though was too happy to see Quorra when Tis'tid walked in and looked at Quorra. She told Erex she is glad it worked but what about their seven children? Erex for once didn't know how to handle when Nigrash told him in old times the Taiidans to get where they were took several wives but Erex couldn't. Few weeks later Tis'tid fell into a coma from the enviroment suit failed where Trillion couldn't figure out how to heal her. The temporal device was sabotaged soon after with an ambigous note. Regarding the Technology The process works on all lifeforms, their are no exceptions. The technology is full proof and cannot alter time merely let history take place with the copy dying and the orginal surviving on in this time. The most the orginal machine could work a day was 2000 indiviuals, but by the third machine it could work over millions a day. Micheal Trillion declared the Project free for public use. Micheal Trillion made no profit on his invention but won major points with the UGi and especially with the Taiidans. The Taiidans would move the device to a Division 11 facility when they thought something was off by placing it on a secret beaming pad. Results: Before the machine was sabaotged several people were restored to life. *Quorra Malren *Nigrash's wife *80% of Alec Solra's men he fought alongside with. Category:Micheal Trillion's Accomplishments